


Raw and Unfiltered

by ianwritesthings



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Mentions of drugs, jokes about weed, mentions of weed, weedclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianwritesthings/pseuds/ianwritesthings





	

flaminggranola has been forgotten. she gets more apprentices to light shit on fire. blaze it, my dudes  
the two apprentice groups take on the badger ( and live !! power in numbers, kids )  
flaminggranola starts a clan from beyond the grave, repeating the apprentice stunt far and wide until her starters are old enough to get it on  
they live in the old badger's den until they grow too big in numbers and then move to be by a farm  
its a weed farm  
flaminggranola shapes the clan, far from the eyes of starclan because no one wants to deal with that shit  
time passes. people die. people are born. culture is formed in this golden group, who goes by weedclan  
cannabiskit becomes cannabispaw becomes cannabisleaf becomes cannabisstar and gains 420 lives  
he realizes holy shit guys did u all just let the ghost of a dead medicine cat (#deadicine cat) you didnt know lead you here  
"yes" replies everyone  
he turns the clan away from the claws of flaminggranola

"fine" she says, and goes back to haunting the territory of her home  
he turns to the elders and is like "yo do you guys think ur clan would remember you? at least someone must still be alive" and so they journey back to the old two clans  
just as they're about to find a patrol, cannabisstar trips and a lit bud tumbles from his grasp. not saying they took a bunch of weed from the farm as a peace offering but they took a bunch of weed from the warm as a peace offering.  
everything starts on fire  
the whole forest perishes, every cat, every blade of grass  
all of its life condenses into a single soul, which finds its way to a city far, far away  
that soul, as you know, became rusty  
"firestar please shut the fuck up i want to sleep" sandstorm growls. she's heard this story far too many times  
"but sweaty,,,,, what if its tru?"  
"babe ur not the reincarnation of an entire forest burned down because of weed"  
"i think i am"  
"no"  
"but it all just feels so,,, true, so right"  
"boi"


End file.
